Paying For Sex
by asap izzy
Summary: Zach finds out that London is a whore when he comes up to her room to ask for money instead catches her masterbauting. Knowing this Zach gets an idea on getting money and sex at the same time.


Paying For Sex

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>London Tipton is the daughter of the famous and rich Wilfred Tipton. She is the sole heir to his fortune when he dies.<p>

She goes to Paris and back just to go shopping, she never has ridden on a bus, she's never been to a fast food joint like McDonald's(which is a damn shame) claiming that she only eats at the finniest restaurants, she uses her hands to add things together, and she is snobby and inconsiderate of others.

Despite all this you would've never had guessed she was a hoe.

In fact London has had at least 100 different guys fuck her this year alone.

That's the same thing Zach Martin thought when he came up to her room and saw her masterbauting with a 12 inch dildo in her pussy and her massaging her own breast moaning uncontrollably.

Zach just sits on the floor with the door cracked, hand on his dick, and a mini video recorder

"Man who knew London was such a whore. And to think I'll I wanted was to ask for money" Zach thought.

Then an idea came to him. He smiles as he zips up his pants and closes the door lightly, "This is going to be the best thing ever".

Zach then waits a few minutes before he knocks on the door. As she hears the knock London freezes immediately.

"Yes who is it" London says meekly

"It's me Zach" Zach says," I need to ask you something important".

"Okay just wait a second" London says as she jumps off the bed.

She hides her dildo and quickly puts on a robe. She makes her hair presentable and spray's the room before letting the door open. Zach comes in the room and flops on her bed.

"What is it Zach, I'm kind of busy" London says annoyed.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I discovered something that you might want to see" Zach says slyly.

He hands the mini video recorder to London and presses play.

London watches as she sees herself pushing the dildo in and out of her pussy moaning loudly.

After 5 minutes Zach shuts off the video, "now do you catch my drift" Zach says.

"What do you want from me Zach? Fame, fortune, a hair stylist I'll do anything so that you don't show that tape" London begs.

Zach smirks. He walks up to her and grabs her face.

"Zach what are you do-"London was cut off as Zach pulls her in for a kiss.

At first London started to struggle, but she never finished her session earlier so her hormones started to take over.

After making out for 10 minutes straight they both knew that they couldn't wait any longer.

Zach then takes of all his clothes while London takes off her robe already naked underneath.

London looks at Zach pleased to see that the kid was actually built and had a 9 inch erect penis.

Zach on the other hand was more than pleased to see London had size DD breasts, a round firm ass, and a recently shaved pussy.

Zach then goes and sits back down on the bed ready to see what London could do.

London slowly starts to jerk him off. After a few minutes she starts to go faster, while sucking the tip.

Zach starts to moan with delight, never before having this much pleasure.

Zach had already had sex and received head from Max and other girls at their school.

"Ahh shit London your good" Zach moans

"Well if you think that's good wait until you feel this" London then sandwiches Zach's dick in between her oversized breasts.

She starts to move her breasts up and down, while licking the tip.

"Damn London that feels great, your boobs feel so soft it's incredible" Zach groans with joy

After 5 minutes of this Zach gets ready to blow, but London stops,"hey what the fuck London why did you stop" Zach yells.

"Relax big boy I just want all your cum inside my pussy instead" London says seductively.

Zach could've cummed just from hearing that, but controlled himself.

London then gets down on all fours, wiggling her ass in the air begging Zach to fuck her.

Zach immediately gets behind and pushes in roughly.

London shrieks as Zach's cock stretches her even more, "Oh my gosh Zach you're so big, my pussy is stretching so much. Please fuck me now, make me your bitch!" London pleads.

"Whatever you say rich thang" Zach says as he roughly jams in and out of London's pussy with vigor.

"Oh yeah that's it baby, make me your rich bitch" London says with joy.

"Damn it London your pussy is the best I ever had. Your juices already sucking my dick" Zach moans.

After 20 minutes of roughly fucking both Zach and London were near their breaking points.

"Ah man London im gonna come inside you" Zach groans

"Yes yes yes Zach me too please cum with me. Fill my pussy up with your hot seed" London begs.

After another minute they couldn't hold out anymore as they both screamed each other's names as they cummed.

"LONDON!"

"ZACH!"

As they both came down from their high they got under London's sheet's sighing contently.

"That was wonderful Zach, I never would've guessed you to be a sex god" London states.

"Well there's something's that people don't know about other people. Oh yeah and by the way that'll be 100 bucks." Zach says smiling

* * *

><p><strong>JUST A QUICK ONESHOT. REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. ASAP IZZY OVER AND OUT!<strong>


End file.
